fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Boo Drollinger
Appearance Boo is a short boy, with slightly tanned skin, brown and blue spiky hair, and pale green eyes. He wears a wihte and blue shirt with a small yellow lightning bolt on the left chest area, as well as, a yellow muscular arm on the back with its fist clenched. He wears blue shorts, blue socks, and black cleats. He normally carries a black sachell that usually contains tools, spare metal and assorted medical supplies. His guild mark is orange and is located on the back of his left calf. His previous Hydra Head guild mark was blue and located on his right elbow. Personality Boo has a lot of spirit for someone of his age and cares for his brother; even though the two don't always see eye to eye, Boo respects his brother, as he does to all those he meets. Boo is an ingenious inventor and can construct useful gadgets with almost anything; give him a box of scrap parts, and he'll give you a junk launcher or something as equally ridiculous. Boo, unfortunatley is a coward and usually hide behind his brother in battle; however, when his friends or his brother is in parel, he can muster up a large amount of courage to attempt to save them. He never leaves his borther's side and will immediately begin looking for him if they ever get separated. History Boo was under the intensive care of his brother as a child. He was always stumbling around wondering what everything was in life as most other children. His brother had watched him as a baby, and when he went to his adoptive father, Tronkdar, to convince him to train his second son, Boo became scared of the idea of being killed by his training. Tronkdar saw that Boo needed courage so he agreed to train him. Boo started when he was 4, and wasn't done his basic training when Tonkdar left the two a year later; Zeno however, had completed his training and agreed to continue training his little brother. Unlike Zeno, Boo couldn't use his Iron Dragon Slayer magic to the same extent as his brother could. The two agreed to get Boo an Iron Dragon lacrima implanted into his body. Boo was impressed when he heard his brother was getting a Lightning lacrima implanted into his body. However, when Zeno did this, his lightning was out of control, and couldn't use his Iron Dragon Slayer magic without electricuing either of them; he postponed his training until he could get his Lightning under control. Boo then began to go into studies, reading books most of the day, and learning that he had a knack for making gadgets and tools. By the time Zeno had gotten his Lightning under control, Boo had read over 300 books on almost every subject. When Boo's training in Iron Dragon Slayer was complete, he took up another magic to compliment his knowledge; he decided to learn Solid Script. Boo mastered it with ease, and afterwards the two realized they needed their own money. They eventually found refuge at the Hydra Head guild. Those two stayed at the guild until Zeno got into that massive battle between himself and Peter Reyes. Zeno was expelled from the guild; the people there advised Boo to stay with Hydra Head, but soon afterwards, Boo quit the guild himself and tried to join Zeno. Zeno refused to have Boo follow him, and soon Boo was heading to the midwest. Boo found refuge again at the Warrior Soul guild in Rumbai who took him in without question. Ironically, Zeno had stumbled into the same guild and the two have reunited, and have been together ever since. Magic and Abilities Magic Iron Dragon Slayer Magic ' *'Iron Dragon Roar - 'Boo gathers as much magic energy into his mouth. When he unleashes the magic, it comes out as large grey tornado of spinning iron. The force generated by the blast is so intense, it leaves heavy blunt damage, and releases sharp shards of metal in the process. *'Iron Dragon Scales - Boo covers the majority of his body in steel scales which increases his offensive and defensive capabilities. They can shatter bone, rock and other metals, and are much harder than normal iron. *'Iron Dragon Sword Kick' - As Boo goes in to kick an enemy, he forms a good majority of iron around his leg with sharp, saraded edges. When he kicks, the edges saw threw the flesh of an enemy or any substance Boo is kicking through. *'Iron Dragon Tail Lash' - Boo brings his arm inwards and forms a good amount of metal on it. When he swipes his arm back outwards the metal on his arm increases in length. Metal is excuted in a length of a semi-chain whip which is over 40 feet long. The metal whip cuts through bone, rock and any other hard substance. **'Iron Dragon Buzzsaw Tail' - A variation of the Tail Lash of which the metal chain spins rapidlly for a swifter cut and a more powerful attack. *'Iron Dragon Tooth Bullet' - Boo gathers magic energy in his mouth. He then releases it in small amounts, firing small shards of iron at the enemy like tiny bullets. Boo can fire them at any speed he chooses. They pierce the enemy like teeth of a beast. *'Iron Dragon Shield Wing' - Boo puts out his arm in front of him; he gathers all the iron he can into that arm and the iron begins to build in a wide, bulky, shield-like sheet of metal in the shape of a dragon's wing. Solid Script ' *'Solid Script: Ember - 'Boo writes "ember" in the air and the word appears in bold orange letters. Boo throws it towards the enemy and it begins to burn with fire. The fire burn the enemy like a red hot coal. *'Solid Script: Iron - 'If Boo or Zeno ever run out of iron, Boo can easily make some himself. He writes the word "Iron" in the air, and the word appears in iron. *'Solid Script: Rocket - 'Boo writes the word "Rocket" in the air and the word appears in front of him in light orange letters in the shape of a rocket. The rocket flies towards the enemy and explodes. *'Solid Script: Spikes - 'Boo writes the word "Spikes" near the ground multiple times, and the words "Spikes" appears on the ground in the shape of spikes in white letters. These spikes can pierce an enemies foot, impail, and stab through flesh. *'Solid Script: Drill - 'Boo writes the word "Drill" in front of him and the word "Drill" appears in orange, spiralled letters in the shape of a drill. It can drill through most hard and all soft substances. *'Solid Script: Laser - 'Boo writes the word "Laser" in front of him and the word "Laser" appears in red letters. This laser can sear through most substances and makes a great weapon for stunning enemies. *'Solid Script: Balloon - 'If Boo needs an escape, he can always count on this spell. He writes the word "Balloon" in the air and the word appears in light green, balloon-like letters that come to an arch. A tiny string attaches to the word which Boo clings on to, and the balloon levitates Boo away. *'Solid Script: Void - 'Boo writes the word "Void" in front of him in a circle. The word then appears in a circle in dark purple letters. The word has a gravitational pull which sucks in everything in sight, including enemies. *'Solid Script: Asteroid - 'Boo writes the word "Asteriod" over top of him and the word appears in dark grey letters; the word appears in the shape of a sphere and appears to be made of dense rock. The asteriod flies towards the enemy so fast that it lights on fire. When the asteriod makes impact with an object, it creates a large crater. *'Solid Script: Eagle - 'Boo writes the word "Eagle" in the air, and the word appears in crimson letters. The letter "G" is the body and the other letters ar the wings. The eagle's wings are strong enough to cut through diamonds, and the eagle flies so quickly, it creates a deafening noise that mimics the cry of an eagle. *'Solid Script: Jukebox - 'Boo writes the word "Jukebox" in the air, and the word appears in green, block-like letters. The word plays a loud, obnoxious song to promote psychological warfare. It also can play a soothing, relaxing song to put enemies to sleep. *'Solid Script: Lightning - 'Boo writes the word "Lightning" in the air, and the word appears in bright white and yellow letters in the shape of a lightning bolt.The word then flies towards the nearest tall object, metal object or any other liability in sight. Touching the word electrifies enemies and creates the sound of thunder after contact. *'Solid Script: Bomb - '''Boo writes, in giant letters, the word "Bomb". the word appears in giant, bolded black letters in the shape of a sphere. The bomb has a small timer on the back which counts down from one minute. The bomb is indestructable and detonates after its one minute is up. The resulting explosion creates a large crater. Physical Abilities '''Brilliant Intellect - '''Boo is incredibly smart for his age, and has a terrific understanding of most sciences including chemistry, physics, and engineering. Most people would tell you that what Boo lacks in offensive power, he can make up for it with a brilliant battle scheme. '''Great Strategist for His Age- '''Boo is a brilliant strategist for his age. Whenever a guild member goes into a high risk situation, they call on Boo to assist them with forming a plan of attack. Boo has a knack for pinpointing weak points, base of attacks, areas of possible ambush, and strength of the enemy. '''Enhanced Senses - Boo has a keen sense of smell and great hearing. This is mainly the method he uses to find his brother during seperation. He also has incredible vision, allowing him to see further into tweek small scale gadgets and envision his surroundings perfectly. Weaknesses '''Lacks Courage - '''Boo is scared easily by oncoming enemies, the risk of his brother dying, the risk of his friends dying, and the risk of him dying. He is too easily intimidated, his guildmates recommend that he stay off the battlefield, and usually Boo agrees. In high stress situations, Boo is usually under confident and will think in a negative fashion. '''Lack of Fighting Strength - '''Even though Boo is talented in Solid Script magic and is an excellent Dragon Slayer, he lacks hand-to-hand combat skills neccesary for either magic. He prefers fighting at a distance and out of the enemies reach. Stats Relationships Trivia *This is Bombkid's first Dragon Slayer. In fact, this is Bombkid's first Slayer of any kind. *Many of Boo's Solid Script spells are based on the different abilities Sonic the Hedgehog utilizes in Sonic Colors and Sonic Lost World. *Ash helped me find the kanji and romanji name for Boo's last name. *Some of the descriptions of Boo's Iron Dragon spells and physical abilities are based from the descriptions given from the mother site. Category:Male Category:Males Category:Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Caster Mage Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Dragon Slayers Category:Third Generation Dragon Slayer Category:Lost Magic User